Confrontation
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Comment redevenir celui qu'on était ? Comment ne pas être oublié ? Et eux, qu'en pensent-ils, qu'en pense la nouvelle génération ? Cette gamine, qu'il croise par hasard dans la rue, la fille du grand Harry Potter, est-ce qu'elle le reconnaît, lui, le magistral Dolohov ? Ou est-il déjà tombé dans l'oubli ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va lui dire, cette gamine ?


_Grâce au générateur de __**Picotti**__, j'ai tiré les personnages de Lily Luna Potter et d'Antonin Dolohov ! Et nous sommes partis pour un OS avec ces deux étranges personnages !_

Confrontation

Lily n'était pas très rassurée. D'un autre côté, elle était une ancienne Gryffondor, pas si ancienne que ça d'ailleurs ! Et elle s'était jurée de faire un jour un tour dans cette rue, pour voir si elle avait bel et bien le cran de s'y aventurer seule, en pleine nuit, avec sa baguette tout de même, elle n'était pas assez folle pour l'omettre.

Tout était parti d'un pari avec son idiot de frère, James. Il avait décrété qu'étant une fille, elle n'aurait jamais dû aller à Gryffondor, qu'elle était bien trop pleutre pour ça, bien trop pleurnicharde. Il avait beau être plus âgé qu'elle, il était dans sa période complètement macho avec cinq ans d'âge mental. A croire que faire des études d'auror et se prendre des sorts toute la journée s'il n'arrivait pas à les éviter lui avait ramolli le cerveau. Un vrai véracrasse.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme n'avait pas pu laisser passer ça. Ça n'était pas du tout dans son caractère. Agée de 18 ans à peine, elle avait fini ses études à Poudlard l'année précédente et entamait un cursus d'Histoire de la magie. Ce cours n'avait pas été très passionnant à l'école de magie, à cause du Professeur Binns, mais les cours qu'ils avaient eus sur l'histoire de la guerre, et l'importance des racines du passé dans les événements du présent lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'elle voulait absolument exercer ce métier, et transmettre à son tour les vestiges d'antan pour instruire les sorciers de son époque.

Il était impossible de construire une société correcte sans en connaître les origines, avait-elle appris au cours des quelques mois qu'elle avait déjà passés auprès des plus grands magicohistoriens que l'Angleterre ait connu. Ils avaient de plus souvent des conférences données par des héros de la guerre, pour raconter leur vécu et leurs impressions avec le recul, c'était passionnant.

Bref, l'heure n'était pas à l'histoire. Elle était présentement dans cette rue et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était en train de se dire que James avait peut-être raison, elle était peut-être en effet cette imbécile engluée dans son quotidien comme il le disait. Le fait était qu'elle avait peur.

L'allée des embrumes n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser de son image de lieu lugubre et imprégné de magie noire. Si certaines des boutiques, comme celle de Barjow et Beurk, avaient été fermées par le Ministère de la Magie, le quartier n'était pas pour autant devenu reluisant. Des prostitués, hommes ou femmes d'ailleurs, fréquentaient régulièrement cette rue et ses recoins. Ainsi que d'autres personnes peu recommandables, elle préférait ne pas savoir lesquelles.

La jeune femme resserra son manteau contre elle, marchant la tête haute et le buste relevé au centre de l'allée. Elle n'aurait qu'à donner son souvenir à James et il verrait bien qu'elle n'avait pas menti, et qu'elle avait fait preuve de courage.

Quand il l'avait défiée une énième fois, avec ses idées préconçues sur les femmes et leur utilité, elle avait fini par craquer et déclarer qu'elle n'était sûrement pas une mauviette, et qu'elle allait le lui prouver. La situation avait un peu dégénéré, elle l'avouait – son frère lui tapait parfois vraiment sur les nerfs, même si leur père aurait voulu qu'ils s'entendent – et ils étaient parvenus à cet arrangement.

Ça ne serait qu'à son issue qu'il finirait enfin par admettre qu'elle était une vraie Gryffondor, et arrêterait de l'embêter avec ces histoires idiotes pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Alors autant en finir tout de suite.

« Alors comme ça, on se balade dans la rue seule le soir ? Ce n'est pas très prudent ça… »

Et voilà, les ennuis commençaient. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas passer cette rue sans encombre, n'est-ce pas ? On ne la laisserait pas faire, juste comme ça, juste pour une fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds à une heure tardive ?

Elle détailla l'homme qui s'était approché devant elle. Il avait l'air d'un vieillard mais elle était presque sûre qu'il n'avait que la cinquantaine. Quelque chose dans son regard la fit trembler. Il avait l'air… dangereux. Et fou. Ou quelque chose s'en approchant en tout cas. Il la regardait de haut en bas mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'air de vouloir vraiment lui faire du mal. Il n'était sûrement pas prostitué, en tout cas, elle ne le pensait pas, et elle ne le croyait pas capable de la maîtriser, même si elle était assez petite et donc un peu frêle d'apparence. Elle savait quand même se défendre.

« Tu ne me crois pas capable de te faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Sais-tu à combien d'autres j'ai pourtant fait peur à une époque ? Sais-tu combien de personnes j'ai torturées, assassinées, avec un plaisir que je ne te cache pas ? Non, bien sûr, tu ne sais pas, tu ne me connais pas ! »

Il lui criait presque à la figure, et pourtant, elle ne sentait aucun alcool dans son haleine. Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il lui voulait et elle posa la main sur sa baguette, dans sa poche. On n'était jamais trop prudent, il valait mieux faire attention, et être préparée à toute éventualité. C'était ce que son père lui avait appris avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison, à onze ans, pour rejoindre le collège.

« Pourtant, tu devrais. Avant, j'étais connu. J'étais craint. J'étais autre chose que cette loque dont tu te demandes ce qu'elle te veut, Lily Potter. Car c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? La fille du Sauveur, sa fierté. Tu es connue, jeune fille, presque autant que moi à l'époque. Et c'est à cause de ton père si je suis dans cet état. Alors, maintenant que tu sais que je lui en veux, tu as peur ? »

Lily resta paralysée. Elle n'arrivait même pas à faire un pas sur le côté, à gauche, à droite, peu importe, mais il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, n'est-ce pas, ça n'était pas prudent de rester là, si ? Il risquait bien de lui faire du mal finalement, et s'il se vengeait sur elle ? Elle soutint pourtant le regard noir qui lui faisait face. Pas question de lui montrer sa peur.

« Tu fais comme si tu n'avais pas peur, n'est-ce pas ? Aussi courageuse que tes grands-parents, et que ton père, diraient certains. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le grand Harry Potter, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait dû vaincre, il aurait dû oui, et alors j'aurais eu une vie bien meilleure que celle-ci, et toi tu ne serais pas là… »

Il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue, avidement, comme s'il cherchait à lui voler son âge, sa jeunesse, à retrouver les bribes de son passé. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il fouillait sa mémoire, qu'il cherchait ce dont il se souvenait encore, qu'il agrippait à pleines mains les derniers lambeaux d'un passé qu'il avait oublié elle ne savait comment, et auquel son père était apparemment rattaché. Elle ne bougea pas et attendit. De toute façon, il n'y avait que ça à faire, il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini.

« Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien de te parler de tout ça. De te dire qu'à cause de ton père, j'ai passé des années et des années à Azkaban. Qu'on a essayé de me rendre fou sans y parvenir. Que c'est un miracle si j'en ai réchappé. Qu'autrefois, j'étais grand, j'étais puissant, j'étais Antonin Dolohov par Merlin ! J'étais le tueur. J'étais le rusé, l'habile, celui qui surprenait par ses sorts spéciaux. Maintenant, je ne suis plus qu'une loque, qu'un déchet, dont tu aimerais te débarrasser le plus vite possible, pour rentrer dans ta petite vie, dans tes petites affaires, pour m'oublier comme tu viens de me connaître… »

« Je… je vous connais. J'ai entendu parler de vous… » Laissa-t-elle échapper, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Ah oui ? Raconte, raconte-moi ce qu'on dit aujourd'hui de moi ! » La pressa-t-il, impatient, délaissant sa joue pour attraper son bras.

« On parle un peu de vous, dans les facultés d'histoire du monde magique. Vous êtes un ancien Mangemort assez connu. Et vous avez été libéré pour bonne conduite, et pour avoir livré nombre de vos camarades. » Cracha-t-elle, soudainement énervée.

Ça n'était définitivement pas son genre de balancer, et elle n'aimait pas savoir cet homme en liberté avec tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ça n'était pas juste pour ses victimes, même si c'était ce que la Justice Magique prétendait avoir décidé.

« C'est donc ce qu'on dit de moi… De toute façon, ils n'étaient rien face à moi, ils n'étaient tous que des bons à rien, à part cette chère Bella… Rien d'autre ? Tu es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il encore.

« Non, rien. Vous avez été oublié, comme tous les autres, comme tout ce qui a pourri le monde sorcier. Lâchez-moi maintenant, je dois y aller. » Répliqua-t-elle, sèche.

Il n'était qu'un fantôme du passé qui cherchait à être encore connu, encore populaire, encore craint. Un fantôme du passé qui cherchait à retrouver son pouvoir malsain. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, et elle n'avait plus peur. Elle se dégagea rapidement avant de partir d'un bon pas, n'écoutant pas ce qu'il marmonnait. Elle le jurait, quand elle rentrerait, James Sirius Potter allait lui payer ce pari !


End file.
